Who's Determination is Greater?
by EderNimrais
Summary: Thoma has been chasing after Lavinia's heart for three months now and has had no progress. Now, with his latest attempt, will she finally say yes or will emotions run wild and ruin everything they hold dear. One Shot


To Thoma, the world is a valley of beautiful flowers that were his to choose. However, one stood out to him and it was a rose on the top of a hill by itself. When he saw that rose, he knew it was the one. And so from the first day he met Lavinia, he had been trying to convince her to go out with him, each attempt ending in failure. To the normal person, they would give up and try again with another woman, but oh no, Thoma is anything but normal so the black haired love devil continued his attempts even in the face of certain defeat.

* * *

Thoma was sitting in a secret room with Winfield that no one knew of, the closet. The closet however, was so spacious that it could be it's own room. The two men were playing poker and on the table was a queen, jack, ten, and nine, all the same suit

"So, how was the latest attempt at Lavinia?" Winfield said putting down an ace and a king. "Flush"

"Yet another setback Winfield, but I have a plan to get here that will not fail. He put down a king and an ace in the same suit as the cards on the table. "Royal Flush."

"Dang it." He said handing over his last money to him.

"That was interesting, here." Thoma said passing all him money back to him. For some reason, the two could not take the others money do to some bond of brotherhood.

"Thanks, so what is your next plan to win her over?"

"I'm taking it old school." He gave a smirk but Thoma went wide eye knowing exactly what he was planning.

"Thoma, I am so proud of you for risking your manhood like that." A tear fell down Winfield's face of proudness of the man.

"Thank you, I will not fail you Winfield, I will win this elven heart or die trying!"

"Yes, and I shall be in the closet silently cheering you on as she falls for your charm!"

"Then let battle be join!"

* * *

"Sister, did something happen between you and Thoma?" Faina asked her the older of the two sisters who just blushed."

"N-No, you now Thoma, always trying to me to go out with him in the stupidest ways."

"Like what?"

"Last time, he tried to wash my back in the shower when I was in there, needless to say… he was broken for two days" Lavinia said remembering the pervert's attempt. "Still, by now he would have tried and win me over today."

"You think he might have given up and tried someone else like Noah?" Faina said seeing her sister's reaction to here Thoma give up on her.

"You know Thoma, he will probably only give up when he is in the dirt."

"I don't know, it had been three months of constant rejection, he might have finally tried someone else."

"Stop talking like that, let's just go back to the inn."

* * *

"Target is approaching the in as we speak, being accompanied by Faina."

"Copy that Winfield, I am ready to win her over." Thoma said grabbing a rose from a pot of flowers. Winfield gave the man a thumbs up to what he was doing.

"You are the bravest soul to ever live, even I wouldn't do this, and I commend you Thoma." And with that Winfield turned off the lights and went into the spacious closet and waited for the greatest love story to begin.

* * *

"Here we are, what would you like to do Faina?" Lavinia said noticing the lights to the room were turned off. She flicked them on and as soon as the lights went on, she felt like her heart was going to bust out of her body.

"Why, hello there ladies." Thoma said as Faina fainted onto the floor from the sheer sight of what she was seeing. Thoma, in a last attempt to win the elf over, was wearing a red speedo and having a red rose in his mouth.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, I HATE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she pulled her unconscious sister to the hallway and slammed the door shut leaving a stunned Thoma. He took the rose out of his mouth and put it where her found it. He put on his regular clothes, grabbed his sword and made his way out the door.

"Thoma, wait!" Winfield cried out to his brother who ignored him as the spirit vessel continued down the steps and out the building, getting the attention of Ellis who was in the bar with a couple of the guys.

"Winfield, what happened up there, I heard shouting and then Thoma walking out just now?" Ellis said as Winfield sat next to her ordering the strongest drink they tender had.

"Lavinia broke Thoma's heart just now and… see saw the results." Winfield said feeling like a failure of a father figure.

"Wait, she did WHAT!?" Ellis rose her voice shocked to hear what the dark elf did to her adopted son. "Where is she?"

"Who knows, she left the room with an unconscious Faina so she can't be far." Winfield said as Ellis was already walking up the steps before he finished his sentence. Ellis climbed the steps with a purpous as she approached the room that Faina was staying in. She knocked on the door.

"Leave us alone Thoma!"

"It's Ellis, I'm coming in." She said opening the door. Faina was laying on the right bed with her older sister next to her.

'What do you want Ellis, I'm not exactly in the best mood."

"I want to know why you decided it was a good idea to destroy Thoma's heart."

"Why does it matter to you, he was harassing me anyway." Anger filled the high elf's eyes which did not go unnoticed by the dark elf.

"You have no idea why he does this do you? I'll explain. Thoma knows no better because of how he was raised, he continually tried to win you over because he cared about you the most and what do you do, he stab him in the heart and don't look back."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is this Lavinia; He loves you, all of you, not your body but your personality as well. He only acts like he did to people he wants to be with." The gears began to turn for her, Thoma never acted this way to her sister of Noah, only her.

"Oh no…" She said with a worried face.

"There is only one way to win him over, you need to do something to prove you want to be with him" Ellis said as Lavinia's face brightened up as much as her hair, but she knew Ellis was right.

* * *

Coming back from a very long walk, Thoma was by himself, thinking of everything up until this point. He could not believe what has happened and was wishing he wasn't such an idiot about how he approached her. His face showed no signs of the cheerfulness he had, instead as sadness, a sadness which a dark knight could use to its advantage. He entered the bar and the first thing he saw was Winfield on his ass with what appeared to be overdrinking. He ignored the man and made his way. Reaching his room, he noticed it was unlocked as he opened the door. The lights were of in what appeared to be a repeat of his scene. He turned the lights on.

"W-W-W-Welcome b-b-back Thom-m-ma" Lavinia said as Thoma's jaw dropped to the floor with what he was seeing. Lavinia, the woman who had just killed him from the inside was standing in front of him in nothing but a two piece bikini. Thoma could not believe his eyes but his natural react was to throw a blanket over the lady for some ungodly reason. She panicked until Thoma got her head out from underneath the blanket. "What the hell was that for idiot!"

"I was wondering the same thing, what kind of sick joke is this, you already broke my heart, what more do you want?" Thoma said with hints of anger in his voice.

"About that…" Her paused surprised the man. "I'm sorry about what I said, I just thought you wanted me for my body and nothing more." Thoma's eyes shot up from hearing this. "Ellis explained everything to me, and I was wondering if you would give me a chance to correct myself." Silence filled the air as he grabbed her left hand.

"If this is what you want, then of course."

* * *

"This is the greatest thing to ever be seen Winfield!" Thoma said as Winfield and he were spying on the girls in the hot spring.

"Yes it is, yes it is my boy."

"Ellis, is Borgnine nearby." Dyshana said as a chill filled both of the men's spines.

"Yes, do we have a pest to deal with?"

"Yes, but there are two of them."

"Borgnine, get our guests out of the trees will you?" Ellis asked her guardian who nodded. Seconds later, both Winfield and Thoma fell out of the tree in front of the ladies.

"T-T-Thoma!" Lavinia shouted as Borgnine grabbed the two by the arms and hanged them up.

"If we die, we died in a garden of tranquility…" Thoma said, beginning to say his final prayers to the Gods of the world.

"Ellis, I want Thoma all to myself." Lavinia said grabbing her weapon and the sheer fear that came to his face was undanting.

"Borgnine, please just kill me now, I beg of you!" Thoma begged the big guy who had a smile on his face.

"Very well,Borgnine, drop Thoma in front of Lavinia." He did as he was told as he threw the boy wonder in front of the woman who was going to punish his manhood when they were done.

"Mercy Lavinia dear?"

"No…" And so the night ended with screams from both men of the beat down they got. Secretly, Lavinia enjoyed punishing the man she is being with, although he will never forget it, and the body cast they both were in will make sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **I love the ending. This story was tricky to do because I didn't know how to do it, then a friend of mine gave me the speedo idea and everything came into place.


End file.
